


Исправить всё

by Apolline



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Jealous Gavin Reed, Jealousy, M/M, Police, Workplace Relationship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:53:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25444231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apolline/pseuds/Apolline
Summary: Серия фанфиков о том, как Хэнк в прошлом напортачил в отношениях с Ридом (хотя не всё его вина), и теперь  пытается это исправить.(Написано на первые шесть тем челленджа hankgav800_2020 и ранее опубликовано отдельными работами на фикбуке)
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Gavin Reed
Kudos: 2





	1. HotShot (тема 3 - полицейский тир)

— Тина, солнце наше, не держи пистолет так, будто хочешь его задушить, оружие этого не любит, — советовал лейтенант Андерсон, заодно корректируя стойку девушки. — Конечно, нужно держать крепко, но это всё же не динамометр.

— Поняла, — кивнула стажёр, позволяя лейтенанту изменить положение рук.

Рид, стоя в своей кабинке, слышал разговор и бросил взгляд на свои мишени. Отстрелялся он неплохо, даже лучше, чем неплохо, но именно сейчас это было ему совсем некстати. Как только скомандовали снова надеть защиту на уши, он специально изменил стойку, напряг плечи и сделал несколько выстрелов мимо. Не настолько мимо, чтобы было за себя стыдно, но достаточно мимо, чтобы нужна была корректировка.

Хэнк, наконец, дошёл до него и критично осмотрел мишень. Рид закончил стрелять, несколько выстрелов он сделал удачными, чтобы не вызывать слишком много подозрения у другого детектива. Когда очередная волна выстрелов прошла и снова можно было снять наушники, Андерсон подошёл к младшему детективу.

— Неплохо, есть выстрелы ровно в цель, но, а с этими что не так? — Хэнк указал на экран, где была пара явно не близких к цели выстрелов.

— Плечо немного затекло, — пояснил Гэвин.

— Ну-ка, встань в стойку, — потребовал лейтенант. Рид послушно взял в руки пистолет, развернулся к мишеням и принял стойку. Специально неправильную. Хэнк хмыкнул. — Ты слишком напряжён, неудивительно, что плечи бунтуют. Давай-ка так.

Лейтенант подошёл к детективу со спины, размял его плечи, скорректировал положение рук. Потом оценивающе посмотрел на получившуюся стойку и бедром ещё немного подправил положение ног. Рид старался держать себя в руках, но так хотелось податься чуть назад, вжаться в лейтенанта спиной, позволить ему делать с собой что угодно. Однако максимум, что позволил себе Гэвин, это повернуть к лейтенанту голову и шутливо произнести где-то ему в подбородок:

— После того, где побывало ваше бедро, лейтенант, вы, как приличный человек, должны угостить меня чашечкой кофе, ну или хоть комплиментик отвесить!

— Если отстреляешься без промахов, я тебя комплиментами осыплю просто, так что не отвлекайся и следи за стойкой, — усмехнувшись, посоветовал лейтенант, напоследок он ещё раз размял плечи Рида и отступил, после чего скомандовал снова всем приготовиться стрелять.

С несдерживаемой улыбкой Гэвин отстрелял без промахов и довольный обернулся к лейтенанту. Тот впечатлённо кивнул, даже пару раз демонстративно хлопнул.

— И где же мои комплименты? — сняв наушники и отложив пистолет, потребовал Рид.

— Прекрасная работа, парень! Отстрелялся на отлично!

— Это похвала, а не комплимент, — возразил Рид. — Для этого я упорно работаю, а комплименты раздают за другое.

— Да? — Хэнк сделал вид, что задумался, но его веселил этот разговор. Рид всегда вёл себя так, что лейтенанту приходилось гадать — дурачится парень или всё же подкатывает? Однако, детектив всё ещё ждал свой заслуженный комплимент. Хэнк осмотрел его с ног до головы: — Что ж, тогда так: Детектив Рид, вы сегодня сногсшибательно выглядите! Не составите мне компанию на обеденном перерыве? Слышал, в офисе поставили новую кофемашину.

— Сочту за честь, — шутливо отдал честь Рид. — О, только напишите мне, когда у вас перерыв.

— Конечно, но не помню, есть ли у меня твой номер, — Хэнк вытащил мобильник и протянул Риду, чтобы тот забил свой номер. Гэвин быстро ввёл комбинацию цифр.

— Увидимся в офисе, лейтенант! — подмигнул Гэвин и поспешил покинуть тир, пока не ляпнул что-нибудь совсем неуместное. В конце концов, лейтенант не так давно развёлся, надо сохранять ненавязчивый темп!

Хэнк посмотрел вслед уходящему детективу, оценил обтянутую форменными брюками задницу и озаглавил новый контакт «HotShot». «Хотите заменить существующий контакт?», — спросила система. Хэнк не понял, о чём речь, и нажал «нет». Он и забыл, что в списке его контактов уже числится запись с таким же номером и подписью «Short&Hot». Когда-нибудь он перестанет придумывать подписи, опираясь на первое впечатление, хотя до этого момента ассоциативное мышление помогало разобраться в куче номеров и людей, чьи имена он ещё не успел запомнить.


	2. До и после (тема 1 - после бара)

Какой по счёту это был лестничный пролёт? Хэнк уже сбился. Он не додумался посмотреть список квартир внизу и теперь был вынужден заглядывать на каждый этаж, ища нужную цифру. Возможно, будь он чуточку трезвее, то уже на втором этаже вспомнил бы, что можно вернуться на первый, посмотреть, вызвать лифт и спокойно доехать куда надо. Но он был пьян и логика отказывалась с ним сотрудничать.

Вообще Хэнк не хотел напиваться. Он в принципе редко выпивал, да и то чаще в компании. Но в те редкие выходные, когда бывшая жена решала-таки забрать сына, у Андерсона до того говённое было настроение, что ноги сами несли его в ближайший бар. Обычно он брал дополнительные смены в таких случаях, предпочитая загрузить себя работой, нежели поддаться соблазну напиться, но иногда начальство вежливо просило его свалить и отдохнуть уже. 

— Боже, Хэнк, ты не можешь сутками жить на работе! Ты ещё не стар, найди себе, что ли, любовницу, — предлагал капитан.

— Бабы — зло! — фыркал Хэнк, впрочем, быстро поправляясь: — Кроме тебя, Тина, ты наше солнышко. Светлый лучик прям в этом царстве меркантильных дамочек.

— Спасибо, лейтенант, вы тоже не такой козёл, как многие другие! Впрочем, я всё ещё на стороне «зла», — не обижаясь за женщин, ответила ему стажёрка.

— Нашли проблему, лейтенант, — присоединился к разговору молодой детектив, едва ли старше самой Тины. — Берите пример с нашего стажёра! 

— Предлагаешь мне пол сменить? Не думаю, что это выход. Хотя бывшая, конечно, охренеет, — хохотнул в ответ Хэнк.

— Зачем так кардинально, могли бы просто любовника завести! — детектив подмигнул Андерсону, а тот задумался.

— Ну не знаю, в академии я, конечно, много чего пробовал… Но вы видели этих «сладких мальчиков», что пытались подкатить ко мне на прошлой новогодней вечеринке? — Хэнк поёжился. — Как вспомню, так прям противно.

— Знаете, вот за геев обидно стало! Что же, по-вашему, все как те идиоты, что ли? — молодой детектив сложил руки на груди, ненамеренно (или всё же намеренно?) демонстрируя рельефные мышцы рук.

— Ладно-ладно, убедил, красавчик, — Хэнк хлопнул парня по плечу. — Значит, это на меня только «такие» западают, а все нормальные парни меня динамят.

— Так, Хэнк, можешь обсудить тонкости своей личной жизни с ребятами после того, как они отработают свои смены. А пока топай отсюда, у тебя выходной! — Фаулер с намёком открыл перед Хэнком дверь.

— Понял-понял! Тина, Гэвин, хорошего дня. Если нужна будет помощь — у вас есть мой номер, — лейтенант кивнул и пошёл на выход. 

— Эй, лейтенант! — окликнул его Рид. — Если ВАМ нужна будет помощь, то мы тоже на связи!

— Спасибо, Гэв! — тепло улыбнулся на прощание Андерсон.

После этого он хотел пойти домой и прибраться в комнате Коула, покуда уж мальчонки не будет дома до понедельника. Но открывшийся неподалёку новый бар сломал все планы.

В итоге Хэнк не рассчитал и напился, после чего в его светлую голову пришла шальная мысль — последовать совету коллег и заняться своей личной жизнью. В баре ему никто так и не приглянулся, а в голову всё лезли наглые зелёные глаза. Гэвин частенько делал Хэнку намёки, но лейтенант был человеком ответственным и не собирался крутить шуры-муры на рабочем месте. А вот пьяный Хэнк такой трезвостью суждений не отличался. 

Хэнк попытался найти номер Рида на своём смартфоне, но так и не смог определить, какой из контактов ему нужен: «HotShot» или «Short&Hot». Стоило начать подписывать всех полными именами. Но Хэнк не отчаялся, он знал, где живёт Гэвин, и почему-то ему показалось отличной идеей нагрянуть в гости. В голову даже не пришло, что после работы молодой детектив мог пойти не домой.

Так лейтенант и оказался пьяный в едва знакомой многоэтажке, где одна дверь была похожа на другую. К счастью, на восьмом этаже он всё же нашёл нужную квартиру. Он поправил рубашку и постучал в дверь (он пару раз позвонил в неё до этого, но быстро заметил, что провод, идущий от звонка, обрезан).

— Кого там черти носят?! — раздался недовольный голос за дверью. На пороге появился хмурый Рид, но стоило ему увидеть лейтенанта, как лицо его просветлело. С немного растерянным выражением он улыбнулся: — Хэнк?

— Привет, мне в пиво что-то подмешали или ты чертовски горяч в этих шортах?

— Воу, вы либо очень пьяны, либо я понимаю, почему на ваши подкаты ведутся только «сладкие мальчики», — хмыкнул беззлобно Рид, пропуская Хэнка внутрь.

— Каюсь, в подкатах я ужасен, но я компенсирую это другими способами, — Хэнк подмигнул.

— Хм, — Гэвин окинул лейтенанта оценивающим взглядом, подмечая немалый рост и натренированное сильное тело, — и думаю, я догадываюсь какими. Пива?

Гэвин предложил, заглядывая в холодильник, но Хэнк уверенно покачал головой.

— Нет уж, я только протрезвел, пока бегал по лестнице.

— Стоит ли мне спрашивать зачем вы бегали по лестнице? — Гэвин достал вместо пива газировку. Хэнк принял, но пить не стал. Они сели за стол друг напротив друга и продолжили разговор. 

— Если тебе хочется послушать о том, как детектив со стажем не мог вспомнить этаж, на котором ты живёшь… И давай на «ты»? Ты ведь уже догадался, что я не по работе пришёл?

— Да, комментарий про шорты навёл меня на мысли. Я бы сейчас возмутился, сказал бы, что я «не такой», но я так заебался делать тебе намёки, что хрена лысого упущу свою возможность, — теперь Рид смотрел с вызовом.

— О да, в участке уже ходят легенды о том, как ты готов зубами вырывать свои возможности.

— Разок укусил ублюдка за руку и мне теперь все припоминать будут! Но все знают, что я поступил единственно возможным образом! — лейтенант понял, что зря поднял больную тему.

— Тише-тише, я не осуждаю, скорее восхищаюсь твоей решительностью, целеустремлённостью и… — Хэнк резко прервался, втянув носом воздух. — Гэвин, твоя ступня на моём бедре.

— Упс, прости, промашечка вышла, — хитро улыбнулся Гэвин и передвинул ногу выше, ещё ближе к паху лейтенанта.

— Может, переместимся? — встав со стула и протянув Гэвину руку, предложил Хэнк.

— Давно пора. Конечно, полгода назад, когда я начал делать тебе недвусмысленные намеки, было бы ещё своевременнее, но лучше поздно, чем никогда.

— Знаешь, мне так нравится твоё ехидство, — улыбнулся Хэнк, позволяя Риду вести себя в нужном направлении. 

— Что ещё тебе во мне нравится? — Гэвину всегда нравилось, когда его хвалили, восхищались.

— Глаза твои бесстыжие, весь день вспоминаю. И руки… Специально сегодня рукава закатывал? — Хэнк провёл ладонью по крепкому бицепсу. Гэвин самодовольно ухмыльнулся, одной этой улыбкой отвечая на вопрос. 

— Что ещё? — напрашивался на внимание Рид.

— Это, — они зашли в спальню, и Хэнк сразу прижал Гэвина к стене. Осторожно целуя шрам на переносице.

— Да? Знаешь, где ещё у меня есть шрамы? — Гэвин зарылся руками в светлые волосы.

— Где же? — Рид загадочно улыбнулся, а Хэнк глазами спускался всё ниже, будто надеялся увидеть сквозь одежду.

— А ты найди, — предложил детектив, вовлекая лейтенанта в горячий поцелуй.

И Хэнк нашёл. Все, что были, и за ночь ещё несколько раз перепроверил. В общем, «искал» так тщательно, что спать легли они уже ближе к утру. Усталые, но очень довольные. Хэнк засыпал, планируя, как сделать так, чтобы удержать рядом такого страстного, но своенравного любовника. А Гэвин, надеясь, что смог показать Хэнку, каким может быть, смог доказать, что лучше других (и парней, и баб вместе взятых).

Проснулся лейтенант от телефонного звонка. Он ответил не открывая глаз.

— Алло? Сына? Конечно, родной, через час буду!

Хэнк вскочил с постели. Сын просил забрать его пораньше. Быстро одевшись, Хэнк поцеловал сонного и не соображающего Рида и пообещал:

— Я заскочу позже? Коул позвонил, похоже, к бывшей заявился любовник, и стерве теперь не до сына. 

— Угу, передавай малому привет, — не стал возмущаться Гэвин, он прекрасно знал, что связывается с мужчиной семейным.

— Обязательно! Увидимся, нам надо поговорить нормально.

— Буду ждать.

Они распрощались. Гэвин бросил взгляд на телефон. «11 октября. 9.45». Рид отложил телефон — рановато для выходного, можно ещё поваляться.

В этот день Хэнк больше не заходил и не позвонил. А через день, когда выходные Гэвина кончились и он пришёл на работу, он узнал, что случилось. С тех пор всё полетело под откос.


	3. Исправить всё (тема 2 - отпуск)

Когда Джеффри произнёс «командировка», Хэнк ничего не заподозрил. Он спокойно поставил подпись на нужных документах и отправился паковать сумку. В его-то годы куда только капитан его не отсылал, чтобы хоть как-то растормошить лейтенанта. Впрочем, теперь, когда в жизни Хэнка появился Коннор, его и так постоянно кто-нибудь тормошил: Коннор, у которого вопросов столько, будто это у Хэнка вместо мозгов компьютер, а не наоборот; Маркус, который отчего-то решил, что Хэнк Коннору отец (или как минимум опекун); Карл, который считал себя отцом Маркуса и был так же как тот уверен, что Хэнк — семья Коннора; ещё какие-то разношёрстные андроиды, которые, вероятно, были друзьями Маркуса, и Хэнк до сих пор не мог понять, чего им от него надо; Маркус, потому что с тем, как часто андроид приходил в гости к Коннору (а соответственно, в дом Хэнка), его можно упомянуть два раза; ну и конечно весь полицейский участок, потому что теперь, когда Коннор следил за потребляемым лейтенантом алкоголем, все снова воспылали желанием общаться с Хэнком. Все, кроме, разве что, Рида. Засранец продолжал огрызаться и на Хэнка, и на Коннора. И если отношение к себе Хэнк прекрасно понимал (прошлое у них было насыщенное, и лейтенант сам отчасти виноват), то чем Гэвину не угодил дружелюбный андроид — Хэнк не знал.  
Однако именно с Гэвином Хэнку было суждено обнаружить себя в командировке. Ничего не подозревающий лейтенант приехал в назначенный город к вечеру, быстро нашёл отель, в котором начальство сняло ему номер, взял на ресепшене ключи, не стал ждать лифта и устало поплёлся к лестнице. Благо номер был на втором этаже. Каково же было его удивление, когда у дверей он нос к носу столкнулся с Ридом.  
— Какого хрена ты тут делаешь? — сразу потребовал объяснений Гэвин.  
— Херовый из тебя детектив, если тебе пояснять надо, — прокомментировал Хэнк, открывая своим ключом дверь номера. Внутри было не слишком просторно, но и не так чтобы тесно. Основную площадь занимали две кровати, на одной из которых уже лежала сумка Рида.  
— Ну охуеть теперь, — пробухтел детектив. — Лучше б кофеварку эту прислали.  
Хэнк сделал вид, что не услышал. Скинул на пол свою сумку, снял уличную одежду и поплёлся в душ. Завтра длинный день, лучше бы сейчас просто лечь спать. Рид, очевидно был того же мнения, так как к моменту, когда Хэнк вышел из душа, Гэвин уже спал (ну или успешно делал вид, Хэнк не стал разбираться). Мужчина тоже забрался в свою постель и моментально уснул.  
Весь следующий день они провели на конференции в офисе, а весь вечер за написанием отчётов: Хэнк для местного управления, Гэвин для Фаулера. Так как Джеффри ясно дал понять, что не примет документ с единственной надписью: «Всё как обычно, Джеф».  
За весь день эти двое едва ли обмолвились друг с другом и словом, если не считать фраз в духе: «Твою мать, Рид!» и «Да пошёл ты, Андерсон». И только ближе к ночи обет молчания пришлось нарушить, так как им надлежало связаться с начальником ещё и по видеосвязи. Оба затаив на капитана небольшую обиду за подставу с «соседом», решили не откладывать месть в долгий ящик и позвонили Фаулеру ровно в полночь на нерабочий номер.  
— Добрый вечер, Джеф! — нарочито радостно поприветствовал Андерсон, Рид за его плечом согласно кивнул.  
— Хэнк… — сонно отозвался капитан, явно раздумывая, стоит ли выкинуть планшет в окно.  
— Мы просто звоним отчитаться, что всё закончили. Завтра возвращаемся.  
— Куда? — не понял начальник.  
— В участок, — подсказал Рид, который и сам бы уже лёг спать, да желание испортить сон начальнику пересилило.  
— Вы два… И это мои лучшие работники?  
— Джеф, — напрягся Хэнк, чуя очередную подставу. — Ты о чём?  
— Ни один из вас не читает документы, на которых расписывается? Ну ничего, я сейчас вам копии вышлю, сами ответ ищите, Шерлоки! — капитан нажал отбой, а через минуту обоим пришёл их документ.  
Детективы взвыли в унисон, одновременно найдя в файле строчку: «командировка с последующим отпуском. Длит. 1 неделя. Проживание + питание по месту командировки включены». Через несколько минут пришло ещё сообщение: «Чтоб я вас до следующей недели не видел!».  
— Это незаконно, — выдал Рид, глядя в свой планшет.  
— Это законно, — возразил Хэнк, только что получивший такой же ответ от Коннора.  
— Да не может быть!  
— Мы подписали документы. Коннор проверил, всё законно.  
— О, ну конечно, Коннор, — с какой-то желчью повторил имя андроида Рид.  
— Да, Коннор, у тебя с ним какие-то проблемы? — ушёл в оборону лейтенант.  
— Ну что ты, у меня с этим тостером никаких проблем нет, в отличие от тебя.  
— У меня нет с ним проблем, — не понял странный намёк Хэнк.  
— Вот в этом-то и проблема. Ты трахаешь игрушечного мальчика, и у тебя с этим никаких проблем!  
— Что ты несёшь?! Да я Коннору в отцы гожусь! — возмутился таким инсинуациям лейтенант.  
— О, со мной тебе это не мешало! — вырвалось вдруг у Рида. Хэнк удивлённо замер. Гэвин, сам себя шокировав, тоже застыл.  
— Воу, — Хэнк поднял руку, — притормози. Это другое. Когда мы… Тебе уже был тридцатник!  
— О, так что, теперь я для тебя староват? Теперь, когда есть вечно молодой Коннор, пошёл-ка ты на хер, Гэвин Рид? — Гэвин сжал кулаки, то ли готовясь врезать Хэнку, то ли наоборот, стараясь сдержаться.

— Да о чём ты, то, что было — было так давно…  
— А, так у чувств ещё и срок годности, оказывается, имеется. Теперь я просрочен не только снаружи, но и внутри… Прекрасно! Знаешь, что? Ебись ты со своим уродом пластиковым! — вместо того, чтобы врезать Хэнку, Гэвин громко хлопнул дверью.  
Хэнк остался в номере один. Он не ломанулся за Ридом, как это бывает в сопливых фильмах. Ему надо было переварить услышанное. Чувства? Прошлое? Явная ревность? Когда-то давно у них с Ридом могло что-то получиться, хотя на самом деле не так уж давно; просто всё, что было до смерти сына, кажется теперь таким далёким. Тогда, в тот злополучный день, Хэнк проснулся в постели с молодым любовником, посмотрел на спящего детектива, чмокнул задорный шрам на его переносице и ушёл, уверенный, что позже вернётся и сделает всё, как надо, что у них всё будет хорошо. Ничего не было хорошо. Он потерял сына, потерял смысл жизни, отмахнулся от попыток Гэвина утешить и спился. Потом появился Коннор, андроиды со своей революцией, и жизнь вдруг будто… не сказать, что стала прежней, но она снова стала реальной, а не каким-то мучительным состоянием между алкогольным дурманом и окровавленным местом преступления. Когда Хэнк очнулся от своего саморазрушительного отчуждения, он был уверен, что Гэвин для него тоже остался в прошлом. Рид злился, шипел, цеплялся к Коннору, ненавидел Хэнка — всё казалось очевидным. Но нет, видимо, Хэнк и сам был таким себе детективом, раз не распознал ни ревность, ни жгучую обиду.  
На часах три часа, а сна всё нет. Ни сна, ни Гэвина, и последнее волновало Хэнка куда больше. Он был уверен, что Рид не уехал посреди ночи, его вещи всё ещё валялись у соседней кровати. Тогда где этого дурака носит? Ну ладно бы прошёлся, остудился и вернулся, но ведь не три часа ему там шляться?  
Хэнк встал с постели, оделся, захватил на всякий случай свой жетон и пошёл на поиски. Долго искать не пришлось, Гэвин обнаружился в баре напротив. Как он успел за три часа так надраться? Хэнк считал это супер-способностью, ему самому понадобилось бы полночи, чтобы дойти до такого состояния нестояния.  
— Рид, — позвал улёгшегося щекой на столик детектива Хэнк. Тот раздражённо что-то буркнул и продолжил катать перед собой пустую солонку, рассказывая о своей несчастной судьбинушке.  
— Вот он, — поведал солонке Рид. — Явииился, но зачем? Чтобы потом своему тостеру похвастаться, какой молодец!  
— Рид, хватит валять дурака, ты уже в стельку, идём, проспишься, — попытался вразумить его Хэнк.  
— Теперь я не только старый и просроченный, но ещё и дурак, — пожаловался солонке детектив и отвернулся к окну. Вообще, Хэнк не ожидал, что пьяный Гэвин — такой. Он всегда думал, что коллега будет махать кулаками и громко высказывать своё мнение, но видимо, это пьяный Рид оставлял своей трезвой версии. Хэнку послышалось, что детектив шмыгнул носом, и лейтенант понял, что знатно облажался. А за все эти годы, наверное, и не один десяток раз.  
— Гэвин, — мягко позвал Хэнк, подсаживаясь к Риду. Тот только подгрёб солонку поближе и постарался ещё больше отвернуться от Андерсона. Но теперь при таком положении Хэнку стало лучше видно его отражение в окне. Он мог поклясться, что глаза детектива блестят далеко не от ламп.  
— Гэвин, послушай, — попытался ещё раз Хэнк, осторожно кладя руку на колено детективу. На удивление, тот не стал её сбрасывать и даже, кажется, чуть повернулся. Хэнк приободрённо продолжил: — Тебя не было около трёх часов. Я начал волноваться. Давай вернёмся в номер, выспимся, а завтра поговорим.  
— А завтра случится ещё какая-нибудь катастрофа и поговорим мы только на мой пятидесятилетний юбилей, — фыркнул ему в ответ детектив.  
— Гэв, я обещаю, первое, что мы сделаем, проснувшись — поговорим. Даже если завтра прилетят пришельцы нас порабощать, потому что не знаю, что ещё может пойти по пизде в этом сраном мире, — дал своеобразное обещание Хэнк.  
— Кофеваркой своей поклянись, — потребовал Гэвин, не отрывая головы от столешницы, но повернувшись, наконец, к Хэнку.  
— И кофеваркой, и пылесосом, и чем хочешь, — кивнул Хэнк, он старался поддержать тон разговора лёгким, но покрасневшие (не от выпивки) глаза Гэвина отзывались тревогой в его груди.  
— Ты понял, о чём я! — Гэвин вскинул голову и хлопнул по столу.  
— Понял. Гэвин, я тебе обещаю. Я хочу всё исправить.  
— Всё исправить? Пф-ф-ф, — снова фыркнул Рид, будто Хэнк сказал что-то смешное. — Я бы на это посмотрел. Можно подумать, один разговор может всё исправить!  
Последнее Гэвин снова доверительно говорил солонке, и Хэнк даже начал ревновать.  
— Ладно, пойдём уже, утро вечера мудренее. Хотя, возможно, уже утро… — Хэнк закинул одну руку Гэвина себе на плечо и попытался вытащить мужчину из-за стола. Он вопросительно посмотрел на бармена, тот показал ему, мол, всё, окей. И они кое-как покинули бар.  
Гэвин большую часть времени спокойно позволял себя вести, но, когда они уже взобрались по лестнице, ноги его подкосились, и он повис на лейтенанте всем своим весом. Хэнк ухнул, но стоически вынес это испытание, буквально занеся Гэвина в номер. Рид успел задремать за эти пару метров и довольно жался к старшему мужчине, во сне совсем забыв про обиды. Сердце Хэнка растаяло. Он раздел и уложил Гэвина спать, не удержавшись, с нежностью, которую думал уже давно утратил, проведя рукой по коротким волосам. Гэвин что-то довольно промычал сквозь сон, Хэнк улыбнулся и, наконец, смог сам лечь спать.  
Проснувшись, Гэвин сразу вспомнил всю свою «бурную» ночь и не смог решить, рад он, что всё помнит, или нет. Однако, обнаружив, что в номере он один, он склонялся к варианту «не рад», потому что снова накатили разочарование и обида.  
— Поговорим, ага, — зло ворчал, садясь на кровати, Рид. — Обещает он, исправить хочет. Грош цена его словам!  
Гневная тирада продолжилась бы, если бы детектив не упёрся взглядом в букет. Недоверчиво подойдя к нему, Рид нашёл записку:  
_«Я помню, что обещал поговорить, но ты прав, одного разговора недостаточно, чтобы исправить всё то, что не без моей вины случилось между нами. К счастью, у меня есть этот недельный отпуск, чтобы показать, насколько серьёзен я был, говоря, что хочу ВСЁ исправить._

_P.S. Если ты читаешь эту записку, значит, я ушёл за завтраком. Позвони мне, я принесу то, что захочешь.»_

  
— Цветы и завтрак в постель? Нет уж, старик, тебе эту недельку придётся попыхтеть! — довольно улыбнулся Гэвин, ища телефон.

Тем временем у Хэнка зазвонил телефон. Он глянул на экран: «HotShot», — гласила подпись.  
— Да. Что? Тут такого нет. Это на другом конце города! Нет, я не отказываюсь от своих слов. Понял. Через полчаса буду, — Хэнк убрал телефон, отложил поднос. И пошёл на выход. В сраный Старбакс, потому что, очевидно, Гэвин решил отыграться на нём за годы ожидания. Ну ничего. Хэнк вспомнил их единственную ночь несколько лет назад. Он знает, за что страдает.


	4. Мир, Кофе, Жвачка (тема 4 - привычки)

С пряно-тыквенным чем-то там в одной руке и простым капучино в другой, Хэнк стоял у столешницы с сахаром и пытался вспомнить, нужно ли сластить кофейное извращение Гэвина или нет. Проблема заключалась в том, что раньше Рид имел обыкновение пить простой чёрный кофе без всяких изысков, чаще всего игнорируя сахар вовсе (и тот факт, что Хэнк помнил, какой кофе пил Гэвин, каждый раз, когда они пересекались в комнате отдыха, был несколько смущающ). Тыквенный кто-то там был очень далёк вообще от любых гастрономических пристрастий детектива (и опять-таки Хэнку было неловко сознаться, но он помнил и то, что Гэвин не очень любил сладкое), так что лейтенант подозревал, что Рид специально заказал «то, не знаю что», лишь бы заставить Хэнка помотаться по городу. В итоге сахар лейтенант решил всё же не добавлять. Он взял подстаканники, чтобы было удобнее нести кофе в одной руке, и вернулся к машине. Оставив кофе, Хэнк заскочил ещё в соседний магазинчик, после чего направил колёса обратно к отелю.  
Когда Хэнк вернулся, Гэвин лениво лежал на своей кровати поверх покрывала и щёлкал каналы по телевизору, кажется, не останавливаясь ни на одном дольше нескольких секунд. Услышав приход лейтенанта, детектив выключил телевизор и с ухмылкой посмотрел на вход.  
— Мой кофе ещё не остыл?  
— Насчёт кофе не знаю, а вот какая-то рыжеватая пахнущая гвоздикой херня могла немного и подостыть, хотя, мне кажется, они туда столько сливок бухнули, что горячим это никогда и не было, — Хэнк достал из бумажного пакета стакан с Гэвиновым заказом. Рид забрал свой кофе и сделал большой глоток. Проглотив, он сразу же скривился и отставил стакан подальше.  
— Ну и дрянь, — Гэвин сплюнул в мусорку, пытаясь избавиться от сладкого привкуса во рту.  
— Ты сам заказал, — пожал плечами Хэнк.  
— Просто прочитал отзывы в интернете, — поморщился снова детектив, осматривая комнату в поисках того, чем можно было перебить вкус. Хэнк сжалился над ним, достав из пакета второй стакан и протянув его Гэвину. В этот раз Рид принял подношение с осторожностью. Впрочем, после первого глотка он заметно расслабился и даже улыбнулся.  
— Боже, благослови кофе без сахара, — выдохнул он.  
— Вот и надо было гнать меня невесть куда ради кофе, который подают на каждом углу, — проворчал Хэнк.  
— Ой, не бухти, подумаешь, выпью твой кофе, не велика потеря, — Рид предположил, что ворчание Хэнка связано с необходимостью жертвовать собственной порцией напитка.  
— Я не пью кофе.  
— С каких это пор? Раньше тебя в участке без чашки и не встретить было, — скептично хмыкнул в свой стакан детектив.  
— С тех пор, как Коннор подготовил мне презентацию о влиянии кофе на давление и нервную систему человека моего возраста… Эти его «реконструкции», переведённые в формат видео, выглядели до омерзительного натурально, — поделился Хэнк.  
— И зачем тогда было брать капучино, если всё равно не собирался его пить?  
— Иногда я начинаю волноваться за твою профпригодность, детектив Рид, — отметил Хэнк, намекая, что ответ должен быть очевиден для человека его-то профессии.  
— А мне казалось, мы собирались поговорить, а не проверять мои способности в анализе улик, — словно защищаясь, ощерился Гэвин.  
— Я не… — Хэнк оборвал себя, решив, что стоит действительно сначала разгрести всё то, что у них уже скопилось, прежде чем закапываться в новые проблемы. — Я знал, что ты эту дрянь пить не будешь, и взял тебе кофе поприличнее.  
— Знал? — Рид изогнул бровь.  
— Гэвин, я может уже и не так молод, но с памятью у меня пока всё в порядке. И твои возмущённые крики на получастка в духе: «Тина, ты убила его! Мой чай, зачем ты его сластила?!» или «Бен, у тебя нет ничего святого, сиропу не место в кофе!» сложно было не запомнить. И я молчу о том, что на твои тридцать пять нам всем отделом пришлось лепить торт из пиццы, — случай с пиццей сам Хэнк на самом деле помнил плохо, он был пьян в драбадан, но зато коллеги тщательно задокументировали его пьяные попытки воткнуть в пицце-торт три и пять свечей (именно в таком виде — три свечки с одной стороны, пять с другой, ибо по пьяни всё казалось логичным, особенно учитывая, что он вообще не понимал, что и зачем делает).  
— Пицца была ужасна, но спасибо, до восьми меня, конечно, ещё никто не молодил, — тоже припомнил свой торт Рид.  
— Не волнуйся, в следующий раз влеплю все тридцать семь свечей, и сам потом придумывай, как пепперони из воска вытащить, — пообещал Хэнк.  
— Так значит, ты помнишь, какой я люблю кофе, — вернулся к прежней теме Гэвин, хитро ухмыльнувшись.  
— Я детектив, как-никак, — отвёл взгляд Хэнк.  
— И ты, конечно, помнишь вкусовые пристрастия всего участка…  
— Ладно-ладно, не дави, ну запомнил я кое-какие твои привычки. Пригодилось ведь!  
— А я что? Разве жалуюсь? — пожал плечами Рид. — Просто пытаюсь подвести разговор уже к делу.  
— Да… В общем… — Хэнк задумался и понял, что совершенно не знает с чего начать.  
— Можешь начать с того, что вчера ты заявил, что хочешь всё исправить, — подсказал Гэвин, с интересом заглядывая в принесённый Хэнком пакет. Лейтенант без пояснений вытащил из него пару сэндвичей и бутылку воды. Один сэндвич отдал Риду, второй оставил себе.

— И что в этом заявлении нуждается в пояснении?

— Ну, хотя бы то, что именно ты собрался исправлять?  
— Это сложно объяснить вот так парой слов, — опять задумался Хэнк.  
— Хочешь, подскажу? — Гэвин удивлённо посмотрел на свой сэндвич, когда понял, что и тут Хэнк угадал, но не позволил себе отвлечься. — Можешь на самом деле не перечислять всё, что между нами пошло не так. Извинись только за то, в чём действительно виноват ты, а не обстоятельства.  
— Прости, — Хэнку не нужно было долго думать, чтобы понять, что именно он должен сказать, — что оттолкнул тебя. Хоть ты был и не единственным, от чьей поддержки я в своё время отмахнулся, но теперь я вижу, что ты единственный, для кого это было действительно важно.  
Хэнк замолчал, и Гэвин понял, что, наверное, и сам был не вполне готов к этому разговору. Сейчас он тоже не знал, что сказать. Зато Хэнк теперь знал.  
— Если ты сможешь меня простить, я бы попросил дать мне шанс начать всё с начала.  
— Ну, что-то ты и так уже начал, — Гэвин посмотрел на букет роз на столе и полупустой стаканчик кофе. Такая мелочь, казалось бы, но Хэнк был прав, он тоже был детективом и мог вычислить, что скрывается за всеми этими мелочами — внимание, забота и немного сожаления.  
— Я знаю, одними цветами тут дело не исправишь…  
— Нет, но признаюсь, кофе — это неплохой шаг, — Гэвин отхлебнул из своего стакана, как бы подтверждая сказанное. Он допил кофе и прицельно швырнул стаканчик в урну. Хэнк достал из кармана жвачку и протянул Гэвину, тот удивлённо на него посмотрел.  
— Что? Я же говорю, я запомнил кое-какие твои привычки, — самодовольно усмехнулся Андерсон.  
— Да? — Гэвин закинул в рот пару пластинок. — И что же ещё вы про меня приметили, детектив?  
— Ты всегда кладёшь законченные документы на вторую полку органайзера, даже если все остальные свободны. Приходя на работу, зачем-то каждый раз пинаешь автомат с едой, хотя он уже несколько лет не ломался, что удивительно, учитывая твой утренний ритуал. Когда читаешь сообщение или новости, забавно морщишь нос. Никогда не ешь голубые M&M’s. А ещё, когда идёшь в допросную, каждый раз ошибаешься дверью, потому что привык к старой планировке, и кажется эту привычку не вытеснили даже полтора года после ремонта, — Хэнк на самом деле мог продолжить перечислять, но Гэвин его остановил, оказавшись вдруг очень близко к привалившемуся к стене лейтенанту.  
— А знаешь, я тоже помню несколько твоих чудных привычек.  
— Каких же? — Хэнка заинтересовал даже не столько ответ, сколько хитрый прищур детектива.  
— Да вот, например, — Гэвин схватил Хэнка за затылок и притянул к себе. Поцелуй был напористым, но недолгим. Когда Рид отстранился, Хэнк облизнулся и озадаченно, но без возмущения посмотрел в хитрые глаза. Гэвин пояснил: — Ты всегда после поцелуя облизываешь нижнюю губу. Такая странная привычка, я имею в виду, верхнюю ведь удобнее, но ты…  
Хэнк заткнул Рида самым популярным в романах образом. Гэвин не возражал. Он зарылся в седые волосы руками, расслабляясь в кольце чужих рук. Но тут он вспомнил, что всё ещё не простил Хэнка. Хотя, не то чтобы ему не хотелось забыть старые обиды и продолжить с того, на чём они когда-то остановились, но тут было дело принципа. Гэвин отстранился от лейтенанта. Хэнк снова забавно облизнулся.  
— Знаешь, думаю, мы могли бы начать всё с чистого лица, но… — Гэвин решил выдержать паузу для пущего эффекта.  
— Рид, не строй из себя королеву драмы, говори уже, — возмутился Хэнк, но его сурово сведённые брови говорили меньше, чем всё ещё обнимающие детектива руки.  
— Ты должен исполнить три моих желания. Тогда я тебя прощу, и мы сможем больше не возвращаться к этому.  
— Я знаю, что ещё пожалею об этом, но по рукам! — согласился Хэнк, зная, что на самом деле согласился бы на любые условия.  
— Отлично, тогда моё первое желание — соври что-нибудь Фаулеру и вытащи нас из этого отпускного «рая», — не стал тянуть с желаниями Рид. Хэнк был приятно удивлён.  
— Слушаюсь и повинуюсь, мой господин, — изобразил джина лейтенант.  
— Не надо меня дразнить, а то господин, — Гэвин выделил это слово, — может придумать желание с рейтингом повыше.  
— Возможно, тебе не стоит так разбрасываться желаниями, Гэвин, — теперь хитро улыбался уже Хэнк. — Для желаний с рейтингом тебе может хватить и силы собственного убеждения.  
— Это обещание? — у Рида загорелись глаза.  
— Может им быть, — кивнул Хэнк.  
Уже к вечеру эти двое возвращались в Детройт. Гэвин не знал, что Хэнк наплёл капитану, но первое желание он исполнил на удивление оперативно. Хэнк же не собирался никогда рассказывать Риду, что ему пришлось пообещать Джеффри за отмену их добровольно-принудительной ссылки.


	5. С тебя ужин! (тема 5 - конфликт авторитетов)

— Я должен вести это дело и возглавить операцию по поимке подозреваемых, — уверенно заявил лейтенант на срочном собрании. Бен согласно промычал справа от него, Фаулер задумчиво смотрел в документы, Рид сразу же бросился спорить.

— Да хрена лысого ты должен! Это моё расследование, и я…

— У меня больше опыта, к тому же, это дело непосредственно связано с моим и поможет прижать обоих главарей за раз!

— Если вы не можете решить, то я всегда готов взяться за дело, — вставил своё слово Коннор.

— Коннор, не лезь, — посоветовал Хэнк.

— Заткнись, пластик, тебя забыли спросить! — одновременно с ним огрызнулся Рид.

— Это уже расизм, детектив Рид, — напомнил Коннор, впрочем, ничуть не обиженный.

— Ах, прости, я хотел сказать высокоинтеллектуальная кофеварка!

— Рид!

— Хэнк!

— Заткнулись все! — гаркнул Фаулер. — И прости, Коннор, но ты действительно не можешь взяться за это дело, у тебя и своих сейчас больше, чем можно брать по уставу.

— Хорошо, хотя бы с этим разобрались. Так вот, я повторюсь, это целиком и полностью моя юрисдикция. Джефф, выписывай на меня ордер, и заканчиваем с этим балаганом, — Андерсон был уверен в своей правоте.

— А я ещё раз говорю — чёрта с два! Это моё сраное дело, оставь его в покое! — Гэвин с трудом сдерживал себя, чтобы не вскочить со своего места.

— Твоё сраное дело было вычислить похитителя девочки, а всё, что ты выкопал по пути, уже куда масштабнее и к похищению относится постольку поскольку, — возразил лейтенант. — Это целый преступный синдикат, выросший на останках той группировки, что мы с командой накрыли несколько лет назад.

— Вот именно, несколько лет назад! Не староват ты снова в это лезть?

— Напротив, с годами я стал мудрее и рассудительнее. И твоя «молодецкая» горячность сейчас это подтверждает! К тому же, в этом деле мой опыт и знание их методов…

— Хватит тыкать в меня своим опытом! Можешь взять его и засесть с ним за мемуары, а работу оставить мне! — запальчиво посоветовал Гэвин, сверкая на Хэнка глазами и всё же вскочив с места.

— Господа, может, вы уже закончите членами мериться и…

— Ага, и мои мемуары придётся быстро заменять на некролог, потому что твоя горячая голова в момент приведёт тебя к печальному концу! — полностью игнорируя начальника, выкрикнул Хэнк, тоже поднимаясь и подходя ближе к Риду, с вызовом глядя в глаза детективу.

— О, зато твой «опыт» и желание группировки поквитаться с тобой за былых лидеров, конечно, гарантируют тебе полную безопасность! — парировал Рид. Атмосфера между ними напряглась до того, что все слушали их, боясь лишний раз пикнуть, а то и вздохнуть. Коннор обеспокоенно смотрел на лейтенанта, Бен посматривал в сторону двери, капитан с тяжёлым вздохом опустил голову на руки.

— Да, Рид, представь себе, мои знания и опыт в подобных операциях действительно повышают шансы на успешность дела!

— Да лучше б они повышали твою продолжительность жизни!

— А твою жизнь что продлит?! Я-то уже не так молод…

— И что, теперь и помирать можно?!

— Да лучше я, чем ты! — выкрикнул снова Хэнк и сделал глубокий вдох, стараясь успокоиться. Гэвин стоял в шоке, не зная, что ещё сказать. Лейтенант взял себя в руки и выдохнул: — Гэвин, мы копы, это наша работа. К тому же, операция опасная, но не настолько, чтобы приравнивать её к смертному приговору.

— Тем не менее, ты делаешь всё, чтобы дело передали тебе, — всё ещё пытался спорить Рид, но уже не так яростно.

— Я волнуюсь о тебе, — признался, наконец, Хэнк. — И об успешности дела. Поверь, я говорю это не из упрямства, но у меня действительно будет больше шансов выйти сухим из воды.

— Хэнк, не…

— Довольно! — прервал затянувшийся спор капитан. — Рид, ты отличный детектив, ценный сотрудник, но в данном конкретном случае Хэнк прав. Он банально владеет большим объёмом информации и в этом деле это может сыграть решающую роль. Это и опыт в боевых операциях.

— Хэнк был таким же детективом, как и я, так откуда у него такое большое превосходство?

— Я служил в армии в очень неспокойные времена, — пояснил лейтенант.

— С этим разобрались? Тогда, Хэнк, вот бумаги. Я переслал тебе всё, что у нас есть по делу. Гэвин может помочь на этапе подготовки, если не будет устраивать скандала. Бен, примешь позже у Андерсона план на перехват, когда до этого дойдёт. Коннор, если будет время, помоги Хэнку отсортировать присланные файлы, не все из них будут актуальны к данному моменту. На этом всё, все свободны, — Фаулер кивнул, намекая всем, что пора освободить помещение и заняться работой. Все дружно засуетились.

Стоило Хэнку выйти за дверь, кто-то схватил его за локоть и потащил в сторону. Коннор, заметив это, пошёл следом. Гэвин, с Хэнком на буксире, чуть ли не пыхтел, пытаясь найти местечко для разговора тет-а-тет. Заметив на хвосте Коннора, детектив взвился.

— Какого чёрта тебе надо?

— Детектив Рид, у меня есть основания полагать, что ваши намерения нечисты. Я хотел бы убедиться, что лейтенанту ничто не угрожает.

— Да какого, блять… — на плечо Риду легла рука лейтенанта.

— Гэв, успокойся. Коннор просто не так понял. Я не говорил ему ещё ничего о нашей договорённости, так что... — Хэнк пожал печами.

— А мы что, обязаны перед этим робокопом отчитываться теперь? Это наше личное дело!

— Коннор, оставишь нас ненадолго? Обещаю, со мной ничего не случится. Я потом объясню, — Хэнк ободряюще улыбнулся андроиду, и тот робко улыбнулся в ответ.

— Хорошо, Хэнк. Тогда встретимся позже, я пока разогрею твой обед.

— Спасибо, — кивнул лейтенант, и Коннор ушёл.

— Это что сейчас такое было?! — Гэвин выглядел крайне возмущённым.

— Ты о чём? — не понял его реакции Хэнк.

— Я про «встретимся позже, я разогрею твой обед», — непонятным голосом спародировал Гэвин. — Может, он тебе ещё ванну по вечерам готовит и рубашки гладит? Нашёл себе жёнушку?

— Боже, Рид, ты что, ревнуешь? — к счастью они уже зашли в пустующий офис и их никто не слушал.

— А ты скажи, что повода не давал? Вроде, кто-то собирался мне что-то доказать? А пока я только и вижу, как ты с этим андроидом как курица с яйцом носишься!

— Коннор мой друг…

— О, конечно, это так называется, — закатил глаза Гэвин.

— Ну, может не совсем так. Я собираюсь его усыновить.

— Чего?! Может, женишься на нём сразу? Боже, ушам своим не верю! Да пошёл ты, Хэнк! — Рид бросился к двери. — И я за него ещё переживал!

Хэнк перехватил его, не дав выйти. Он с силой прижал сопротивляющегося детектива к себе, и Гэвин поразился, насколько Хэнк сильнее. Он-то думал, что годы пьянства давно ослабили лейтенанта, но, похоже, мужчине было ещё чем его удивить.

— Пусти меня, пока я тебе не врезал!

— Гэвин, успокойся! Всё не так, как ты подумал! — пытался успокоить его лейтенант.

— А как, блять, я должен подумать?!

— Законы сейчас в таком шатком состоянии, что у андроидов всё ещё почти нет прав. Только брак или другие родственные отношения с человеком улучшают их социальное положение, защищают перед законом. Если бы я хотел жениться на нём, я бы, чёрт побери, это сделал, но я его УСЫНОВЛЯЮ, можешь ты это понять? — Хэнк всё ещё крепко держал Гэвина, не давая ему наделать глупостей.

— И это должно меня успокоить?!

— Да? Нет? Откуда мне знать? Я просто пытаюсь тебе объяснить!

— А если потом скажут, что усыновление не работает, тогда что, всё же женишься? — требовал ответов Рид.

— Нет, не женюсь я на Конноре.

— А чего так? Отлично бы устроился! И по дому в хозяйстве, и на работе подсобит! — не мог сдержать свою ревность Гэвин.

— Да потому, мать твою, что тебя, идиота, люблю! — это, наконец, заставило Рида в его руках уняться. Гэвин в шоке обернулся к нему. Это был первый раз, когда кто-либо из них сказал про любовь. Да, они всегда говорили об интересе, о «чувствах», но любовь… Это был уже новый уровень. Гэвин с трудом смог извернуться в руках лейтенанта, чтобы стоять к нему лицом, но тут же уткнулся этим самым лицом в чужое плечо. Он сделал успокоительный вздох.

— Прости, — уже совсем успокоился он, — я перегнул палку. Просто со всеми этими спорами о деле и Коннором…

— Ничего, я понимаю. Я тоже был на взводе, — Хэнк положил подбородок ему на голову и постарался незаметно зарыться в чужие волосы, они оказались на удивление мягкими.

— Что у нас за телячьи нежности пошли? — притворно проворчал Гэвин, тем не менее, прижимаясь ближе.

— Возражаешь? — хмыкнул Хэнк, чувствуя притворство.

— Нет, — был вынужден сознаться Рид. — Но я всё ещё не согласен с решением Фаулера.

— Нет смысла возвращаться к этому спору, Джеффри не передумает.

— Знаю, — но это не значило, что Гэвин был готов это принять. — Просто… будь осторожнее?

— Обещаю, — кивнул Хэнк, не удержавшись и чмокнув макушку. — Ты тоже. Не важно, это дело или другое, наша работа всегда связана с риском.

— Ну вот, теперь звучит так, будто мы в мелодраме, у которой не будет хэппи-энда, — скривился Рид.

— Вот тебе всё прокомментировать надо, да?

— Такой уж я, — согласно кивнул детектив.

— Я рад, что мы поговорили, — сказал Хэнк и улыбнулся, отстраняясь и заглядывая Риду в лицо. — Но даже мой лимит сентиментальности на рабочем месте уже поджимает, так что… за работу!

— Кто последний доберётся до рабочего места, с того ужин! — бросил Рид, выскальзывая из объятья.

Они одновременно вывалились из офиса и быстрым шагом направились к своим столам. Сначала они просто быстро шли, потом ещё быстрее, потом походка превратилась во что-то более походящее на лёгкий бег и вот уже к своим рабочим местам они влетели на такой скорости, что перепугали половину сотрудников.

— Преступники не будут ждать! — попытался как-то сгладить эффект лейтенант и скомандовал всем вернуться к своим делам. Рид со своего места показал ему язык и что-то беззвучно сказал, показав на него пальцем. Хэнк, конечно, понял, о чём тот. И не он один.

— Хэнк, почему детектив Рид хочет тебя съесть? — Хэнк поперхнулся только что взятым со стола остывшим кофе. Он вопросительно посмотрел на Коннора. Андроид пояснил: — Я могу читать по губам, и детектив, указав на вас, сказал «ужин».

— Боже, Кон, — Хэнк изобразил фэйспалм и покачал головой.

— Что? — не понял андроид.

— Давай-ка за работу, — предложил лейтенант и сам погрузился в дело. Работёнка обещала ту ещё головную боль.


	6. Обещание (тема 6 - ранение на службе)

— Мужчина, успокойтесь и сядьте, пожалуйста, в зоне ожидания, иначе мы будем вынуждены попросить вас уйти, — строго попросила медсестра. Одна из редких представительниц этой профессии, кого ещё не заменили андроидом.

— Я сотрудник полиции! — громко возмущался Гэвин, пытаясь обогнуть тучную даму.

— Очень хорошо, тогда ваших коллег я и позову, чтобы вас забрали!

— Вы не понимаете, я должен убедиться, что он жив! Я видел столько крови, вдруг…

— Это вы не понимаете! Его осматривают, сейчас будут зашивать или оперировать. Ваше присутствие только помешает врачам. И это против правил, — женщина упёрла руки в боки и была, кажется, готова защищать двери в отделение ценою своей жизни. Рид бы восхитился, если бы сейчас все его способности здраво мыслить не помахали ему ручкой. Всё, о чём он мог думать, это кровь в седых волосах Хэнка и невозможность до него добраться.

— Когда я смогу его увидеть? — ему нужен был ответ.

— Как только его осмотрят, я смогу дать вам более точный ответ. А пока, прошу, подождите на том диване, — женщина чуть ли не силком усадила Гэвина на диван и всучила ему в руки стакан с водой, перед этим что-то в него накапав.

— Я в порядке, не надо, — попытался отказаться от успокоительного детектив.

— Это вам не навредит. Просто выпейте. Вашему другу будет намного легче, если и вы не будете паниковать.

Пришлось сдаться и выпить предложенное. Гэвин не хотел волновать Хэнка ещё больше, тому сейчас и так, должно быть, несладко.

Полчаса назад Риду позвонил взволнованный Коннор и сообщил об успешном завершении операции по захвату преступников и о ранении Хэнка. Сам андроид был вынужден взять на себя формальности и заполнение документов, поэтому он надеялся, что детектив Рид сможет встретить лейтенанта в больнице и пообщаться с врачами и, конечно, сообщит потом все детали андроиду.

Гэвину некогда было высказывать Коннору, что он не должен отчитываться перед андроидом. Рид постарался примчаться в больницу, указанную Коннором, так быстро, как только мог. Он как раз вбежал в отделение неотложки, когда Хэнка перевозили из машины скорой куда-то на обследование. Мужчина был без сознания, его левая рука безвольно свисала с каталки, его волосы все были в запекшейся и свежей крови, простыня на его теле тоже местами пропиталась. Гэвин многое повидал за годы службы в полиции, но в первый раз он испытал такой страх. Сначала он испугался, что потерял Хэнка. Но фраза про операцию немного его успокоила — покойников не оперируют. Но теперь он боялся, что врачи не смогут его спасти. Что если задеты жизненно важные органы? Что если он потерял слишком много крови? Что если операция слишком сложная? Что если…

— Вашего друга уже зашивают, его жизни ничто не угрожает, — сообщила ему вернувшаяся медсестра и протянула какие-то бумаги. — Заполните, пожалуйста. Я ведь правильно понимаю, вы достаточно близки с лейтенантом Андерсоном?

— Достаточно, — Рид выхватил документы и заполнил основную информацию Хэнка. Пришлось снова связаться с Коннором, чтобы андроид сообщил ему данные идентификационной карточки Андерсона. Заодно и рассказал, как обстоят пока дела.

— Хотите поместить лейтенанта в платную палату или в общую? — уточнила медсестра. Гэвин недолго думал.

— В платную, да, — кивнул он. У него были отложены кое-какие деньги, так что не страшно. Он хотел, чтобы Хэнку было комфортно, пока он будет выздоравливать. А ещё хотелось иметь возможность спокойно навещать его без посторонних глаз. Медсестра сходила куда-то, видимо, предупредить медбратьев, куда отвезти лейтенанта, когда хирург с ним закончит.

— Он пришёл в себя, можете немного с ним поговорить, чтобы он знал, что произошло, и успокоился. Но недолго, у него сотрясение, ему нужен отдых, и приходите завтра в часы посещений, — женщина назвала ему номер отделения и палаты, и Гэвин поспешил к Хэнку. Он чуть ли не взлетел на четвёртый этаж. Только перед палатой он притормозил, не хотел волновать.

— Хэнк, — позвал он, зайдя в палату. Мужчина лежал на койке с чуть приподнятой спиной. Он перевёл на вошедшего усталый взгляд. Под глазами были огромные круги, волосы всё ещё были в крови, на скуле наливался синяк. Живот мужчины был перебинтован, ноги прикрывало одеяло, а в правую руку была воткнута капельница.

— Гэв? — будто бы удивился лейтенант.

— Как ты? — Рид проигнорировал кресло рядом и сел на край койки. Он взволнованно оглядывал Хэнка, стараясь убедиться, что тот не собирается помирать, что всё обошлось.

— Не знаю, — признался лейтенант. — Такое чувство, будто я целые сутки пил.

— У тебя сотрясение, — пояснил Рид.

— Да? А колет в боку, — пытался сопоставить ощущения Хэнк. Иногда его язык немного заплетался.

— А там ножевое.

— Это многое объясняет, — кивнул Хэнк.

— Что, например?

— То, что когда я проснулся, встретился с каким-то портным. Видать штопал моё брюхо, — Хэнк то ли шутил, то ли последствия сотрясения давали о себе знать. — Я завалил операцию, да?

— Нет, Хэнк. Ты как всегда героически поймал преступников, — вздохнул Гэвин. — Но по ходу дела заработал несколько травм. Я пока не знаю подробностей, но главное, что ты жив.

— Главное, что преступники за решёткой, — поправил его лейтенант.

— Да срать я хотел на этих преступников! — не сдержал эмоций детектив. — Я чуть сам не поседел, когда тебя без сознания и всего в крови увидел.

— Я коп, это моя работа…

— Твоя работа защищать людей, да. Но… боже, Хэнк, ты меня перепугал, я думал… — Гэвин боялся произнести это вслух, поэтому просто подался вперёд и порывисто обнял Хэнка, стараясь не тронуть его раны. Ему просто нужно было почувствовать тепло его тела, услышать стук сердца под ухом, вдохнуть его запах. В нос ударил металлический привкус и запах антисептика, но даже под этим запахом различался знакомый и родной уже запах.

— Ну-ну, — Хэнк приобнял его в ответ одной рукой, неловко погладив перед этим по волосам. — Ты меня пугаешь. Обычно такой громкий, упрямый…

— Хэнк, не сейчас. Просто… посидим так немного? Пока медсестра меня не выгнала.

Хэнк почувствовал только сейчас, что Гэвина слегка трясёт от нервов. Он ещё раз провёл по тёмным волосам, надеясь немного успокоить. Он на своём опыте знал, что быть на месте Гэвина сейчас тяжелее морально, чем на его собственном.  
— Ты обещал, — сказал вдруг Рид. Несмотря на сумбур в голове, Хэнк сразу понял, о чём он.

— Прости, — он продолжал поглаживать Гэвина, хотя рука уже стала уставать. Всё же сил почти не было после всего.

— Помнишь, про три желания?

— Конечно, осталось два — и ты мой, — Хэнк улыбнулся. Глаза начинали слипаться.

— Вот моё второе желание — никогда не заставляй меня больше такое переживать, — в голосе Рида было что-то такое, почти мольба.

— Гэв, я… ммм… не думаю, что сейчас в состоянии тебе что-то внятное ответить. Я понимаю, что в этой просьбе больше, чем ты озвучил, но я… Прости, мысли совсем путаются, — признался Хэнк.

— Ничего, я подожду до завтра, — понимающе кивнул Рид. — Ты отдохни. Поспи, а я завтра приду. Заскочу к тебе домой, принесу одежду, приведу тебе твоего робокопа, и мы поговорим, да.

— Обязательно, — кивнул Хэнк. — И, Гэвин, вот ещё что...

— Хм? — Рид только хмыкнуть и успел. Хэнк притянул его к себе и медленно поцеловал. Поцелуй вышел с привкусом крови, но Гэвину было всё равно, главное жив, главное у них всё в порядке.

— Прости. Люблю тебя, — получилось как-то в духе дешёвых романов, но Хэнк решил, что в его состоянии можно. Гэвин после всего пережитого стресса вообще ни на что не возражал.

— И я тебя, — прошептал он, будто боясь сказать громче. Он коротко поцеловал лейтенанта в незанятую отёком скулу и собрался уходить. — Выспись. До завтра.

— И всё же, ещё кое-что, — вспомнил Хэнк, когда Рид почти дошёл до двери. Гэвин вопросительно к нему обернулся. — Будь завтра громким и дерзким, как обычно. Можешь наорать на меня за безрассудство… Когда ты такой тихий, у меня сердце сжимается. Я не хочу, чтобы ты из-за меня так…

— Так не доводи меня до такого, засранец, — всё же нашёл в себе силы улыбнуться Рид.

— Люблю тебя.

— Ты уже говорил, — улыбка, хоть и слабая, всё ещё не сходила с его лица.

— Да? Должно быть, это сотрясение, — нашёл отмазку Хэнк. — До завтра, Гэв.

— Спокойной ночи, Хэнк, — кивнул детектив. — И готовься, завтра я тебе устрою!

— Жду не дождусь, дорогой, — Хэнк с улыбкой откинулся на подушку и, кажется, начал засыпать. Гэвин молча вышел и тихонько прикрыл дверь.

Впереди предстоял непростой разговор. И, наверное, спора им было не избежать. Но до тех пор, пока они оба живы и любят друг друга, с остальным они справятся.


End file.
